Digimon Sync: Legend of Anarchy
by KunoichiFox
Summary: Everything for the Sync digidestined are going perfectly, the worlds been saved, and moved on, till one day they rescue a princess, she begs for their help take her kingdom back from evil force that has taken it over. this is the digidestines journey back to her kingdom, and what lays ahead of them. (Takes place after episode/chapter 55 of Digimon Sync, and may contains spoilers)
1. Legend of the Fallen Princess

It feels like my life is just a prologue, that has been torn out of the rest of the book. I keep searching for the rest of the pages, so I can put the pieces together and finally know my place in this world.

It was dark in a forest, the sounds of animals, and insects wafted through the air, as a girl hid in a shrub, she shakes, with fear, someone was looking for her they were all around, she tightly hugged her digimon partner, she had to make herself move or they would eventually find her, and bring her back to her kingdom.

"Your highness, you can't hide, please come back home!" said a deep voice man, as close by sounds of rustling branches started to ruin the cadence of the forest, and causing nearby animals and wild digimon to retreat from where they had been hiding. The man stepped in the light reveal, revealing he was clad in black leather armor, his eyes silver, and his face puck marked with scars. "Your highness we know where you are going, and who you are going to, they don't need to be dragged into this"

The Princess stood suddenly, and took off, her pale skin being scratched by branches, she wasn't trying to avoid, she was leaving a trail of her luscious brown hair too, which hung from other branches she passed. As soon as the man spotted, he was in pursuit, but she was faster than he was, so he was having a hard time catching up. She ran till she reached a cliff edge she looked down to see, rushing water, she turned hoping they had caught up to her, so she could change directions, but there he was the man, she knew as General Gemini Kane, he wasn't that far behind, and he was getting close.

"Your highness you don't have to do this, they didn't do anything to you" Kane said, as he cornered the princess on the cliff's edge, he reached out to her, right before she jumped off the edge plunging into the cold waters below. "Damn it she got away, if she brings the digidestined here things aren't going to be good for anyone, especially for her majesty"

Digimon Sync movie 3: Legend of Anarchy

The Vale of Lilithia, the now thriving kingdom, since its restoration back to life, several months ago, its humming buildings snow white buildings, were now a tourist attraction, people from around the visited it, it was a kingdom displaced from time, and people wanted to see it, some for relaxation, some to study its culture, a boy with light blue hair, and eyes that showed he was way more matures than he actually was at his age. Takajin was his name, and he was a digidestined, this wasn't his location of birth, he was there to help his girlfriend, the newly named princess Juniko, he looked down at the bustling crowd and felt homesick for his kingdom of digitopia. Where his sister was now at this moment, he wondered what she was doing now, and how she was.

"Takajin, there you are, hiding again from helping me" a girl's voice, called out to him, causing Takajin to jump, and nearly fall off the bridge he had been looking down from.

"Juniko!" Takajin said, turning to face his accuser, a girl with dark purple hair, who was looking at him sternly. "I was taking a break for lunch"

Juniko took measure of Takajin, and then a smile spread across her face, "Ok you earned it, from all the help you have given me" she said, putting her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug, she kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you would be here, so I brought food, I made your favorites from digitopia, oh ya an envoy from the Republic of Suzubuya is going to arrive soon, we need to get lunch over quickly"

"Is Mikuni going to be with them?" Takajin asked, wondering if he would see old friend that he hadn't seen in almost a year.

"I don't know, she might be busy with hero business, she is a champion of justice" Juniko said, with a small chuckle in her voice, remembering the way Mikuni thought of herself, she who now was only a princess in name only, she had dissolved the monarchy of her kingdom, and made it a republic. Making it no longer a dictatorship, she still protected it as her champion of justice persona of The Blackavar. They were barely started, on setting up their picnic in the garden close to the bridge, when the sound of trumpets echoed from the distance. "Oh, crap they are early" she stood, and grabbed Takajin by the wrist, apologized when he winched in pain, as she dragged him behind, a royal guard now stood where they had been without a word being said. After several minutes of running they reached, then catching their breaths, they reached where the visiting delegation from Suzubuya had entered, they were surrounded by guards, the armor of the Suzubuya armor had changed considerably, it was no longer silver, it was a golden yellow, and emblazoned with the symbol of the digi chip of courage. The only members of the council they recognized was Mikuni's brother and uncle.

"I don't see Mikuni" Takajin said, looking around, as he and Juniko approached the delegation. "I guess she didn't come?"

"She's here alright, just look over to the left" Juniko said, smiling, as she gestured to a tall building a flared in the distance from them.

When she was finished speaking something jumped from it, a figure adorned in black, landed, and slide to a halt in front of Takajin and Juniko, the rabbit paw print coming fluttering into view, and it was the Blackavar, aka Mikuni Suzubuya. "I could have killed you several times over, some digidestined you are" she said in a tone accusing tone, as she stood fully, her quarterstaff aimed at them both. "I saw every inch of your approach, sloppy, with none of your guards in sight, if I was an enemy you would be…" she brought down the quarterstaff down upon Takajin's head, and stop within an inch of contact "Dead" She turned to find, Juniko was now standing behind her, d-saber in hand "Good still protecting him I see" she lowered her quarterstaff, and Juniko did the same with the D-saber. Then Mikuni hugged them both. Stepping out of the crowd was a much older boy, about 4 years older than the rest of the digidestined, he wore a red poncho, he had a rather stern and confused look on his face.

"Virgil!" Takajin said, as soon as he spotted the guy in the poncho "How is Sorami doing, and taking to not being a digidestined anymore"

"She is relieved, she couldn't deal with the pressure anymore, she said it was the best choice she ever made relinquishing that chip of hers" Virgil said, not taking his eyes away from Juniko, she always made him nervous. "She teaches children now in front of the archive"

"We have a little time to kill, before summit starts with the Suzubuya delegation, so maybe you guys could join us for a picnic?" Juniko said, trying not to pay attention to the uneasy look Virgil was giving her, the look was because she was the reincarnation of a great old one, and this was the reason she was now a princess.

"Sounds nice, I am in, what about you Virgil" Mikuni said, as she bundled up her cape "The council's people can deal with the preparations, let's go reminisce about the good old days, where I practically saved your butts" seemingly not noticing the expressions of annoyance everyone was giving her.

The rest followed as Juniko lead them back to where, she and Takajin had been, when their picnic had been interrupted. The guard hadn't move one inch, his white as snow armor, visible in the distance as they got close to see him, when they were in speaking distance he bowed and left. Juniko still wasn't used to being a princess, and the formality it entitled her to. The large burble of the large river beside the picnic area was calming, along with the gentle hum of the bridge made from the same stuff as the kingdom itself.

"I wish Suzubuya was like this, it wouldn't have been such a dictatorship, but I wouldn't have become a champion of justice if it hadn't been one" Mikuni said, before picking up a sandwich and eating it in three bites.

"And pummeling my boyfriend wouldn't have happened, by your hands" Juniko said, giving Mikuni somewhat of a dangerous expression.

"and I am not going to apologize for that, champions of justice don't apologize for anything, I did end up saving his life, during his time in Suzubuya and afterwards" Mikuni said, as picked up her quarterstaff and placing it down again, her blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders, her golden yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Do you ever say any excuses that don't involve being a champion of justice?" Takajin asked, without thinking through his statement, causing Mikuni to look at him like he was an idiot.

"When will you guys visit my archive, I will bring it here if I have to, don't make me do it, because I miss all of you a lot, I'll drag Takajin's sister, and that Leoben kid, with that digimon hating friend of his" Virgil said, with a threatening tone in his voice. "Juniko needs to be there, I can show the children the glory of a great old one"

"I am just a princess now, I don't have those powers yet, please don't bring that up again I am not a great old one" Juniko said, giving Virgil a harsh look, she hated being referred to that.

"I am sorry, your highness, I have forgotten this, I won't bring it up again" Virgil said, edging away from Juniko.

"Forgiven, I am also sorry for blowing up at you like that" Juniko said, in a deep sigh, which let Virgil know it was ok to edge forward again.

"There's a girl in the river" Mikuni announced, as something floated pasted them going down stream, it was a girl in yellow and pink velvet gown, with bare midriff, Before anyone else could react, Vasantmon appeared and jumped into the water, the armor rabbit digimon swam, fast despite how heavy the armor he wore looked. The rest of the digimon partners, met up with Vasantmon as he pulled the girl to shore, who was shivering, a clinging to a cat digimon, which was a gatomon. Juniko's Mikemon, jumped up a tree, and gathered branches, while Takajin's Sunmon, scorched some of the ground and created an area safe for a fire, Mikemon jumped down with the branches she collected and placed them on the scorched ground, with Sunmon igniting it. When the digidestined arrived, the mystery girl wasn't shivering anymore. Juniko ran over and checked her forehead.

"She is still cold, we need to get her someplace warm, and under a blanket" Juniko said, waving over Mikuni, who asked her digimon to pick the girl up, he did what he was asked, but when she was picked up the girl winched, opened her eyes, which were a nearly white with a purplish ting, she mumbled something that couldn't be understood and passed out again, after an hour of her drying by the fire, They took her to the tower, and placed her in a nice warm bed.

"Her attire she looks like a princess of some kind, but from her injuries she looks like someone put her through the ringer" Takajin said, as Juniko cleaned and bandaged the wounds of the mystery girl.

"I know but there's something about, that's off I can't place my finger on it" Juniko said, finishing the final dressing. When the girl woke with a start, and shoved Juniko's hand away, like it was weapon that had been going to cut her, she was in a state of complete panic, Takajin was a having a hard time holding her down.

"I am looking for the digidestined" the girl said, in a frantic voice, barely taking a breath before moving to the next sentence "I need their help, my home is in trouble, Queen Anarchy is holding my people under her sadistic thumb, there is no time to waste they need to come with me, please tell me where they are so they can help me, help me they must"

"I am Juniko Maeda, and this is Takajin Subaru, we are digidestined" Juniko said, in a soothing voice, "please start by telling us who you are, so we can get to the bottom of this situation you are in?"

"I am Princess Mitsuko Reigami, rightful ruler of the kingdom of Satapia, I need you digidestined, to come back with me, like I said an evil queen has taken my kingdom over" The girl said, finally calming down to speak coherently, her skin was still pale as a sheet.

Takajin was going to say something, but Juniko placed her hand on his shoulder interrupting him "We are in, after you rest, you can lead us back to your home, we will free Satapia from the clutches of the evil queen anarchy" she said, instead of him.

"Not all that remains of the digidestined are here, it's you, me, Virgil, and Mikuni, Huang, and Leoben are still in Primary village, we could use the mirror portal, to head there now" Takajin said, speaking as he didn't before.

Juniko thought for a second, "We need to hurry, we head there first, then send a message to them to where we are, so they could come as soon as they can" she said, "If we headed there and they weren't there we would have wasted time we don't have"

"But we need as many of you as possible, Queen Anarchy is quite the formidable force, she invaded my country with an army of crimson knights, Legion of Shadow, they are led by General Gemini Kane, who I barely escaped from" Mitsuko said, with a shutter in her tone, fear apparent in her voice.

"We will send the message now and they can meet us route, tell us where it is, and I'll figure out where they can meet up with us" Mikuni said, interrupting Juniko before she can say anything once again. She pulled out a map and placed it in front of Mitsuko, who promptly showed her where her country is located. Once that was done, summoned a messenger digimon, which was a hawkmon to fly off with the note. "May winds of luck, give speed to your flight"

"Sae, and Tri" Mitsuko said, without thinking, there was sadness in her voice, she noticed everyone looking at her "They were my attendants, they practically raised me, they helped me escape at the cost of their own lives" she started to sob uncontrollably towards the end of her sentence, and hiccupping after she was done.

"We won't let their deaths be in vein, we will make sure this evil queen is vanquished" Mikuni said, interrupting Juniko once again, before he could speak. And reached to place her hand on Mitsuko's shoulder, only for her to slight step away from her hand.

"I am glad to hear that but she is strong, hopefully I wasn't mistaken in coming to you, but the digidestined have defeated great evil before, will you be able to defeat this queen too" Mitsuko said, after being able to calm down.

"I am totally sure, we could defeat this evil queen, with our Digi chips, and she will not stand a chance" Juniko said, finally speaking up again, not letting Mikuni interrupt her again.

"Glad to hear that, but the journey will take us through, the inferno swamp, I was on my way there when Kane chased me off the cliff, and inter the stream, and there are streams of fire that could cook a person instantly, quicksand, that's very fast and could swallow a person whole, then there are enormous rat digimon that are very vicious and deadly, and the fire digimon, that can burn you to a crisp, I would understand if none of you want to come back with me, it would take bravery nor everyone has to even attempt passage through it" Mitsuko said, timidly, and shying away from any eye contact.

Mikuni nodded towards everyone else, who nodded back in response "Nothing will stop us from coming with you, so stop trying to talk us out of going with you, and that's final" she spoke intensely, and without pause or hesitation "I'll reiterate one last time, we are digidestined, we fight evil, as we are champions of justice" and at that moment Mitsuko had passed out again, from exhaustion "poor Mitsuko"

-Dream-

Mitsuko stood on a terrace, a balcony looking over the kingdom of Satapia, she was wearing informal attire, and she stared out in the distance, a downcast expression on her face. That's when two figures entered the room, dressed in green kimonos, they slowly got closer to her, they were her two advisers, Sae has luscious blonde hair, and large gazing eyes, Tri had curled pink hair, and always seemed to be squinting.

"What's wrong your highness?" Tri asked, after she and the other bowed to Mitsuko "You look troubled?"

"I don't know my place in this world, do I have a purpose, it's still unclear to me what I am meant to do, I don't know how to travel to a future I can't see" Mitsuko said, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

Tri stepped forward and placed her hand on Mitsuko's shoulder "Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometimes hard to take" she said, with love in her eyes. "It will become much clearer with every choice you make"

Finally, Sae joined them, but placing her hand on top of Mitsuko's head, ruffling her hair "Patients is never easy, but I understand wanting more, I know what it means to spread your wings and soar.

both embraced Mitsuko "Know your time is coming soon, as the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart, you are special, and you'll play your part" they pulled away as something dark entered the room, it's visage screeching, and blood spraying from its mouth

Mitsuko woke up breathing heavily, clinging to her pillow, she looked around, and the only person, who remained was Juniko, she was asleep in the chair beside the bed. Her Gatomon stood beside her bed, looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"You had that nightmare again, are you ok?" Gatomon asked, with concern in in her voice, taking measure of her human partner.

"I am fine, you don't have to worry about me" Mitsuko answered, and relaxed as Gatomon crawled into bed with her, and took her place at the foot of the bed, near the soles of her feet, and began to purr. They both nodded off again.

In the morning, everyone was packed and ready to go, Virgil sent a message to the archive for Sorami to take care of it while he was on an important trip, all the digidestined were there to escort Princess Mitsuko back to Satapia, except those they sent a message to meet them at the entrance to the inferno swamp, by the afternoon they were set off on their journey.

-Outskirts of Lilithia-

"The message came this morning, Huang, and Leoben, will meet up with us at the entrance to the inferno swamp, I have the directions that Mitsuko gave me, I put them in the message I sent" Juniko said, placing arm around Takajin's shoulder, as they walked along, and kissed him on the cheek, and he returned that gesture with a kiss on the lips.

"Can you not do that now, we need to keep focus, without you guys acting like obsessed love birds" Mikuni said, with arms crossed, with an expression of annoyance on her face "How many times do I have to remind you, every moment we aren't paying attention, is possibly one that someone could sneak up on us"

"Takajin, and I were interrupted during a romantic picnic, by your kingdom's early arrival, I do understand that we need to be focused on our task, but it's not going to kill us to kiss every now and then, you will understand if you ever find that some special, bringing out those feelings inside of you" Juniko said, stepping away from Takajin, but looking annoyed doing so.

"Champions of justice, don't need someone special, my only love is justice" Mikuni said, balling her hand into a fist and beating it against her chest.

"What about my friend Rao, who you took on as a sidekick, he seems to have a crush on you" Takajin said, taking measure of Mikuni, whose face seemed to turn beet red, for a moment.

"I so not have a crush on him, he is my sidekick, and that is all" Mikuni said, almost shouting it out, and looking angrily at Takajin.

"Love is much splendid thing, I wish I had someone like that, you guys are lucky to have found someone you truly love" Mitsuko said, smiling, her face flushing slightly red.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Mikuni shouted, almost in Mitsuko's face, before getting her resolve back, and started looking around "There is someone out there, watching us, if you didn't distract me, I would have noticed them sooner"

Before they could even see the advancing strangers, Mitsuko took off in the opposite, screaming in terror, ignoring call for her to come back. Everyone except Mikuni ran after her, she hesitated then ran to catch up with everyone else. She kept running, till she was out of breath, and stood there panting, sweat pouring down her face, and dripping onto the ground. The first to catch up with her was an equally out of breath Juniko, who recovered as soon as she took three breaths, while Mitsuko continued to be panting, before being overcome with stress and exhaustion, first falling to her knees, and then face first into the ground, as she fainted.

"We could have taken them on, but she had to take off, she has to be the worst princess I have ever met, even Hikaru, your boyfriend's sister could have kicked their butts, it seems more and more like we are babysitting" Mikuni said, coldly with an undertone of annoyance.

"Maybe her parents didn't train her for battle like yours did, she's not a digidestined like any of us, including Hikaru, so lay off Mitsuko" Juniko said, glaring at Mikuni, who ignored her expression, and turned away from her. "Do you want to go here, do you want to go now, I am sick of you, you keep interrupting whenever you feel like your opinion is the only one that matter!"

Mikuni turned, anger in her eyes, "You are a princess not even a year, and you think you can order me around" she said, walking over to Juniko. "I can out fight you any day, but we don't have time for this now, we need to get Mitsuko back to her kingdom"

"Remember you gave up your title to continue gallivanting around in your pajamas" Juniko said, interrupting Mikuni, speaking through gritted teeth.

"at least I did have kingdom that was mine to begin with, and not just handed to me, by a higher being that had lost it for over hundred years" Mikuni said, coldly with her back still turned to Mikuni.

"it's go time!" Juniko shouted, as she charged at Mikuni, who turned to embrace the incoming attack, only to have Takajin step in between them.

"I don't like her attitude, and most of what she is saying to you, but Juniko, she is right about one thing, we don't have time for this right now, we need to get moving" Takajin said, turning to Juniko. Then turning to face Mikuni "for you to say these things I expected more from you, not this petty picking of fights"

As Vasantmon, the giant armor rabbit digimon, picked up Mitsuko, her human partner Mikuni sighed "OK it was little immature of me, but she had it coming, she thinks can hang in the big leagues already" she said getting on the back of her digimon partner, before he vanished, leaving the others to continue in the direction of the inferno swamp, Juniko still severely pissed off.

Unknown to the digidestined, they hadn't lost their pursuer, General Kane stood with his men in the shadows, they had followed from a safe distance, so they wouldn't be detected like before, one of his men seemingly walked with a limp. They were waiting for their chance to strike. "We will bring her highness home" he said looking at the man with the limp.


	2. Legend of the Pursuing General

"Do you guys always fight like that?" Mitsuko said, referring to the fight, between Juniko and Mikuni, as she looked between the two.

"Yes, pretty much, but we never let this stop us from, getting along, though, she just doesn't have a filter on her thoughts, and feelings" Juniko said, smiling awkwardly. "She is just angry that I floored her once, when she tried to attack my boyfriend"

"You were lucky, I could have gotten you back really badly, but that could happen any time, just you wait, someday you try to get in my face again" Mikuni said, shaking clenching her right hand into a fist.

"I can't wait to spar with you, but I don't think this is the right time for that" Juniko said, bumping fists with Mikuni.

They ate breakfast, quickly and got back on their journey to the swamp, hours later it was visible in the distance, but so were some of unsavory looking people in black cloaks, Mitsuko pointed out one of them was Kane, how they got there before them was a mystery, probably put it together that they would take this shortcut.

"What do we do now?" Mitsuko said, while petting her Digimon partner Gatomon, who was also looking with concern at this situation.

"We could sneak past them, that's always an option" Gatomon said, purring, from being petted, but her concerned expression never changed.

"I rather take them on here and now, get them out of the way" Mikuni interrupted, stepping forward like she was about to take them at that moment. "A champion of justice does not hide from enemy that's in their way" but she was stopped by Juniko who stepped in her way.

"We do not know what we are dealing with, Mitsuko, you know this guy, can you tell us, his strengths and weaknesses, if we are to have fight our way through him" Juniko said, turning to Mitsuko for answers.

"He is my kingdoms fiercest warriors, I thought he was loyal to my family, until the day Queen Anarchy appeared, assassinated my parents, and murdered my two caretakers" Mitsuko said, timidly, not looking at anyone she was talking to. "Within months my whole kingdom was plunged into fear, I was held captive in the tower, I prayed to Lilithmon and Lorrimon for help, they never answered, sorry I went off topic there.

Juniko went to place her hand on, but once again Mitsuko pulled away from her, briefly giving the same expression she had before "I am sorry I didn't know your kingdom was suffering so much I would have sent help sooner" she said, retracting her hand from near Mitsuko.

There was a sudden tap on Juniko's shoulder, she turned to see behind her stood, Huang and Leoben, she hugged Huang, there was no time to catch "How long have they been there" Juniko asked, Huang.

"They arrived, at least ten minutes before you arrived, Leoben, and I barely got away without them noticing, their leader has eyes like a hawk. Before anything else could be said, General Kane, turned in their direction, he nodded to those with him, and they charged towards them.

"Huang you take Mitsuko, and run, we will hold them off" Juniko shouted, as the knights got closer, she and other digidestined, ran towards them. Huang grabbed hold of Mitsuko's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, not giving her time to react, Gatomon ran to catch up with them. Babydimon was still snoozing away on his shoulder like nothing was going on. They entered the Inferno swap.

"Where is Mitsuko, I saw her with you, hand her over now, and nothing will happen to you" Kane said, through gritted teeth while looking around rapidly, as he held a blank look on his face.

"We are the digidestined, you know that, go away and nothing will happen to you" Mikuni said, her digimon partner Vasantmon appearing behind her, like phantom appearing.

"She's not here where is she" Kane said, in a slight panicked voice, leaning against soldier's digimon partner monochromon, who looked very upset "You really don't know what you are dealing with here" he was interrupted by Vasantmon who picked up monochromon, and threw it causing Kane to fall to the ground. He was up within second, his face contorted with rage, his soldier gasped, and their expression now matched his. "if my SkullMeramon, were here, you would be in so much trouble, but these will have to do"

Monochromon snarled, and charged at Vasantmon, who quickly dodged the incoming, monochromon turned and looked around, and then charged again, into a fading image of Vasantmon once again, it was angry now, and so was Kane, who ran towards, Mikuni with a mace in his hand, as when try to cave in her skull, she latched onto his arms, and his face met with the ground this time. She seemed to have never lost a step in the year of peace they had been enjoying, she never wasted a motion in her battles for a girl her size, she was quite the capable warrior, but what did you expect from someone that was still a practicing vigilant. General Gemini Kane was back to his feet, he was even angrier than before, he was spitting with every bit of venom he had when he spoke, his face caked with mud, grass and other stuff his face picked off the ground when he had landed. "You don't know what you are doing" he was interrupted once again, by Mikuni, who floored him again.

"I am a high General of the Satapia kingdom, I have fought many battles in the name of my monarchy, I will not lose to the likes of you" Kane said, pretty much yelling every word.

"I am former Princess Mikuni Suzubuya, in my republic of Suzubuya, I am the champion of justice known as the Blackavar, I have many battles, and you will go down like the rest of them"

There was now a stare down between, Mikuni and General Gemini Kane, the angst between them was palpable, and could be visible if that had been possible. They sidestepped taking measure of their opponent.

"If you weren't digidestined, I wouldn't be taking one bit serious, you are children, and should be home playing with your toys, and being scolded for eating the last cookie, before finishing your chores" Kane said, with pity now seeping into his tone.

"Don't you ever shut up, we fight now, then you lose and crawl back to that Queen Anarchy of yours" Mikuni said, going into a defensive stance.

"Once I get Mitsuko, and take her home, she is my priority now… now… stand aside, you little brat" Kane shouted, charging towards Mikuni, who side stepped him, knowing that had been coming. "Where is she, tell me now?"

"Long away from here I hope" Juniko said, accidentally looking in the direction of the swamp, which Kane noticed, and gritted teeth and turned away from the digidestined, ran toward where she had been looking, she cursed under her breath and ran after him, followed by Mikuni, and the others. In the distance they could now see Huang, dragging Mitsuko, as Gatomon ran trying to keep up with them, as those entered the forest, a wall of fire encircled the forest like it had been a sentient being who was protecting them. Kane ignored the fire and charged through, leaving his soldiers behind, waiting anxiously for the fire to go away.

Huang ran before, accidentally letting go of Mitsuko, who tumbled to the ground, she shouted ouch as she impacted a hard rock, blood issued from where landed the hardest. He stopped, looked around briefly, before tending to his charges injuries.

"You could have pulled my arm out of its socket you are so rough" Mitsuko said, protest as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, excuse me, princess! I could have just left you back there, for those soldiers to capture and take you forcefully back to be a prisoner again in your own kingdom" Huang said, his voice raising and dropping as he spoke, going from a whisper to almost a shout.

Mitsuko's filled with renewed tears, as she registered what was just said, and what it meant "I didn't mean to be a burden" she said, before full on crying.

"I am sorry you aren't a burden, I am just in a bad mood, I was going to visit my brothers, when I was dragged here, out of the blue by your emergency I am sorry I am taking this out on you" Huang said, hoping Mitsuko would stop crying, he didn't like it when girls it made him feel like a bad guy. Mitsuko was kind of cute for a princess, he had a hard time liking royal people, their easy lives compared to his life on a farm. From what the letter had stated Mitsuko's life had been far from easy. "You know this swamp and can guide me through?"

Mitsuko stopped crying and nodded, and taking a hold of Huang's hand once again, if she noticed the goosebumps on his arm, she wasn't showing it. "I use to sneak out here, and played despite how dangerous," she said, looking around "it's the wild digimon you have to worry about, The Swamp has the fire traps and the sinking bogs, but once you know those signs and what they look like it becomes a piece of cake" she stopped, crying wiping the tears from her eyes.

"A princess playing in a swamp, and I thought I heard everything" Huang said, sounding somewhat impressed with a girl with royal blood playing in a swamp.

"Gatomon was there with me, I trust her with my life, she has been my best friend since I was born, we came here together and played various games together, those were the days" Mitsuko said, tackling Gatomon, and rolled around together, through various under brush and mud, momentarily forgetting her situation.

"No fair, I didn't have a warning for that tackle, you nearly scared the crap out of me" Gatomon said, chuckling to let them know, she had not just known it was coming, she had enjoyed being tackled, till her ears perked up suddenly "for a second I thought I heard something, you know that Gemini knows this swamp too, since he was personal body guard when you were a child, he kept his distance but I still could smell him"

"Never thought he would betray his own kingdom and side with that Queen Anarchy, once I take back my kingdom, he will spend the rest of his life behind bars" Mitsuko said, looking in the direction her kingdom was in.

"As Digidestined I'll help you bring peace to your kingdom, no matter how long that takes" Huang said, placing a hand on Mitsuko, she almost looked like she was going to lean in to cry on his shoulder but stopped before she did.

They rested there for several more minutes, but kept a vigil of their surrounding incase Gemini popped out of nowhere, Huang started a fire, since the swamp kind of cold, for supposedly being infernal, he guessed it was named for the firetraps Mitsuko mentioned. "No sign of Gemini or any wild Digimon, where I lived my village we never had issues with wild Digimon?" he said turning, and asking Mitsuko.

"No one know, they use to be harmless, then years ago, before my time, they suddenly became feral, and attacked those who ventured through, I was told this when I asked my attendants why I couldn't come here" Mitsuko answered, while poking the fire with a stick. "I was told because the digimon there were acting weird, It was like something had overwritten their nature, and made them hate people, and their digimon partners, to make things worse they are all fire digimon in this swamp hence why it's called infernal"

"I was hoping that it had been because of that wall of fire that was being formed when we were running towards the swamp not because of the digimon that lived in it" Huang said, eyeing his surroundings with even more caution.

While standing on the other side of the flame barrier was the rest of the digidestined, with the soldiers that had been left behind, the soldier had taken up a defensive stance when they had spotted the digidestined coming in their direction.

"I don't understand why we have to prevent you coming to Satapia, the queen wants you there, she wants to kill you so badly" one of the soldiers said, while the others agreed with their sentiment. Their digimon partners arrived at their side, both were monochromon, and both looked very angry. One of them charged towards Takajin, who once again with his digimon partner were enveloped in a spheres of light,

Firamon now stood there, but something was wrong, and he was not reacting to the threat heading towards his human partner, his eyes clouded for a second, then he shook it off, and charged at the incoming monochromon, there was a head on collision of the two causing a tremendous shockwave.

"Go, I'll catch up with you" Takajin shouted over to, Juniko and the others, who were about to join in the fight.

"No, I am staying, You can't fight them all by yourself" Juniko shouted back, as she pulled out her Digi chip, Mikemon and herself were enveloped in spheres of light. And standing beside her when it dissipated was Kunoimon, the ninja cat digimon.

The two soldiers uncloaked, and they were now wearing maroon red armor, with black accents, helmets emblazoned with a weird shaped star, one was female and the one with a visible limp was male. The female's blonde, her pony tail was sticking out the back of the helmet, couldn't tell what hair color the male was his helmet completely cover the top of his head. Both of them had emerald green eyes, and had the same olive skin tone. They looked daggers at Juniko, and Takajin, made them briefly wonder what did they ever do to these people, but brushed it off as having gotten in their way of getting their hands on the princess.

"For Stormguard!" the male solder shouted before, she and her monochromon charged towards Takajin and Juniko. Firamon intercepted it, the soldier cursed in response, but turned to his fellow soldiers said something to them, and they nodded in reaction, their Digimon partners joined his in it follow up charge, something felt off about this.

"How can you serve, an evil harbinger of destruction as queen anarchy" Juniko asked, looking at the soldiers.

The female soldier stepped away from the others, she walked up to Juniko like she was about to say something, but instead spat in her "Yeah, it looks more like you are following a destroyer of lives" she said as she wiped her mouth. "Queen Anarchy is nothing, but love, and those that fear her deserve it, especially those like you"

Juniko has heard this stuff before, as Lilithmon, her followers had talked like this too, even though before, her fall, it had been true, but from what Mitsuko's story, Queen Anarchy had never been good at all, coming in and killing everyone she cared about. "Mitsuko has told us a much darker story," she said, noticing this made the soldiers flinch, but also made them angrier than before.

"Shut up, you harbinger of lies!" said all the soldiers in a joint hiss, as they and their digimon partners, started to get ready to charge once again. It was obvious they were just buying their leader Kane, time to catch up with Huang and Mitsuko in the swamp. Even though it wasn't clear how they could follow with that enormous wall of flame. that's when a face appeared in the firewall, around the forest, it was a woman made from the flames, only thing not red and yellow, were the piercing black eyes like staring into the void "What are you doing, it was there and then it was gone, but their feeling was that the fire was watching them was still there. Whatever it had given Juniko the shivers, causing gooseflesh on the back of her neck, it must have been Queen Anarchy. They had to get passed these soldiers, Huang on his own had no chance against something like that.

"I know this is overkill, but I think you probably bring on the storm" Juniko said, looking over to Mikuni, who nodded, then she and her Digimon partner were engulfed in spheres, this time golden, which rose into the sky, clouds now accumulated, once the sky was full of clouds, forming a cocoon in the sky. A rabbit in wind vortex, which took on the shape of two shuriken.

"KazeLeporimon, the winds of Courage" Rabbit in the vortex of wind, as the wind finished forming into shurikens, one above it and one under it. It watched as one of the monochromon, launched itself at KazeLeporimon, but ended up being hurled through like a kite, the other monochromon did the same, this Happened over and over again, before one of the monochromon, it was like KazeLeporimon was playing around. The soldiers stared in stunned silence, but they eventually joined the fray, and engaged Mikuni, who extended her quarterstaff seeing this coming, she quickly in one fluid disarmed the male soldier, and makes him fall face first into the ground, she smirked at the female soldier, she growled in response bringing her polearm mace, and renewed her charge towards Mikuni, who promptly swept the legs right from under, then kneed her in the face while she was falling, then let her land on her face after.

"This brings back memories, and reminds me, I should have warned you never fight Mikuni, she will hand you your own behind" Takajin said, doing a deep sigh, "Wasn't that kinda overkill, I think you broke that poor girl's face, and pride?"

"I am checking on them" said Juniko, as she began to make her way towards the soldiers

"I think I handled that as quickly as possible" Mikuni said, bringing down her foot the backs of both soldiers heads knocking them both out. She looked over to see her Digimon partner had taken the monochromon, they were groaning in a crumpled heap, KazeLeporimon dedigivolved back to Lopmon, and landed on Mikuni's shoulder. She ran followed by the

Juniko frowned at Mikuni "Was that even necessary, they were going anywhere, and we could have gotten info on this Queen Anarchy, they speak of, all we are going on Is What Princess Mitsuko has told us" she said, with a sigh.

"Their general is in the swamp, with the princess we were supposed to escort, we need to catch up with them as soon as possible, we don't have the time" Juniko said, ignoring the look Juniko was giving her. "let's go now!" she took off without letting anyone respond, followed the rest of the digidestined that were there.

-Infernal Swamp-

Huang hadn't seen anything dangerous yet, at least the fire Digimon that were supposed to be out of control, what princess Mitsuko had warned about, even though the place did have a weird aura, something he could not place, but it felt familiar, an energy he had felt before, that's when Mitsuko caught his eye, here he was seeing her in a new light, not as a princess, but as a girl, damaged, pained and anguished, there was something more to her sorrow, a deeper wound, that she kept carefully hidden from him. Hopefully she would open up and let him in, but he wasn't going to push her into doing so. That's when saw it, it was like a lizard on fire, was an Flarerizamon, and it looked pissed, "Princess hide behind a tree" Huang said, patting Babydmon on his shoulder, who yawned, and jumped off. His Digimon partner was then engulfed in a sphere of light as he digivolved into Coredramon, then got between his master and Flarerizamon

As Flarerizamon approached, it never looked at them at all, it was like it wasn't focused on anything, looking, its eyes glowed weirdly, a dark shade of green, that stuck out through its flames like a sore thumb. But it was still advancing on them, then it stopped, breathed fire into the sky, before charging at Coredramon.

"This is what I am talking about, I use to play here as a child, Until Queen Anarchy showed up I was never threatened by any of the Digimon, who reside here" Mitsuko said, from the tree she was now hiding behind. She ducked back as the flame attacks of both Coredramon and Flarerizamon came into explosive contact with each, blasting the bark off trees. Even nearly knocking Mitsuko off her feet, even with a tree as a barrier between her and the shockwave. They clashed repeatedly, fire versus fire blast. The trees around them were now on fire, causing Mitsuko to retreat to another tree to hide behind. That's where a hand grabbed her, it was Kane, his digimon partner a SkullMeramon was standing right beside, it blue flames lighting up the area.

"your royal highness you are, please come back with me" Kane shouted, pleadingly, and demandingly, he was somewhat burned, but not too seriously. He now dragged her by her slender wrists. A flame lashed in his direction, forcing him to let go of Mitsuko. He growled and turned to where it came from, it was Coredramon, and weirdly from Flarerizamon too, who was still not looking at anything specific, it left the fight with Coredramon to attack SkullMeramon head on. It was doing thrust rush, but SkullMeramon grabbed it by its metal skull, and slammed it into the ground. While this was going on, Coredramon pick up Princess Mitsuko, and quickly took her away before Kane noticed she was gone.

Huang, Coredramon, and Mitsuko, kept going until it seemed like they were a safe distance away, being stopping to rest, Coredramon putting the princess down, and dedigivolving back to Babydmon, taking its place back on Huang's shoulder, where he went back to sleep, audibly snoring within seconds.

Mitsuko gave Huang a small kiss on the cheek "Thank you, for saving me" she said, with a light flush in her cheeks "I thought I was going to be dragged back to her"

Huang was going to say something about, the weird actions of Flarerizamon, but he thought it was part of the swamps effect on digimon "We need to be more careful, that digimon nearly made me fail in escorting, it also let that general sneak up on us, we can't let that happen again. I need to protect you till my friends can catch up with us" he said instead, still wondering what just happened. There's something more strange about this swamp, than what he first perceived, he couldn't ask these questions now.

"This way, this will take us, to where I use to play, the general won't know this area, otherwise he would have found me when I snuck out of the castle, I always felt safe here, no dangers digimon go there either" Mitsuko said, gesturing a head of them, Huang followed, feeling like that area was calling to him, it was a hug given by his mother, making him nostalgic for when he was child, it was the same feeling he got when him and his digimon partner digivolved, he wanted to curl up in this sensation forgetting the world and all its problems. They kept going till they reached a valley of light rosy blossomed trees, and buses with white flowers, it was the most beautiful thing Huang had ever seen in his life. The whole place seemed to be pulsating with life, it made him feel like he could do anything, he couldn't put his finger on where this feeling was exactly coming, and didn't care enough to look for it or anything else.


End file.
